Kekala
History Kekālā is a silver dragonborn raised in a highly devout house dedicated to the service of Peh Qachai the Storm Wyrm (Peh Kah-Key). It had never been a secret that she was adopted- no one else in the group had the distinct silver colouring of her heritage. It was always a source of curiosity that despite her colouring, her affinity seemed to lie with electricity rather than frost. On the night before her 20th birthday, Kekālā was visited by the Storm Wyrm in a dream. Peh Qachai revealed to her she was blessed and had a great destiny before her in the imminent dawning of the new age. The next day, her caretakers took time to somewhat reluctantly give her some previously unknown knowledge of her past. She had been part of a rare clutch of two eggs, unusual but not unheard of for Dragonborn. Before she was hatched in the city of Agopolis where her highborn family lived, the high priest of the church of Peh Qachai had declared that the hatchlings had a dangerous but glorious destiny before them. High Priest Šedá decreed that they would be raised in safety and obscurity to protect them until they came of age. Now, aged 20, it would have been time for Kekālā to travel to Agopolis and meet with her sibling and the high priest of Peh Qachai. However, a lot had happened in 20 years. High Priest Šedá’s reign had been turbulent and tainted with controversy. Many people in the city and the clergy had questioned Šedá’s radical ideas as they were borderline fanatical. Decrees which demanded action did not sit well in a city, a culture and a faith steeped in centuries of tradition. The people became polarized and unsettled. Finally there was an incident at a public religious ceremony where many people were killed in a destructive magical discharge. Šedá himself was lost in the carnage, his body never recovered. The church of the Storm Wyrm never discredited Šedá- many people were cynical of the church’s defence that Šedá was speaking on behalf of Peh Qachai and was therefore infallible- but when he disappeared they let his ideas rest and replaced him with a less controversial, more conservative appointment. The city eventually returned to status quo on the surface. Unofficially, many people were still divided. Some people believed Šedá’s messages and thought the church was foolish to ignore them in his absence. Many people believed Šedá was corrupt and had caused the magical attack himself, and had escaped in the aftermath. Hearing the story after having being visited by Peh Qachai, Kekālā’s faith was confirmed. She immediately travelled to Agopolis to learn more. However, it was difficult to find anyone willing to help her. The church did not want to rekindle the controversy surrounding Šedá and there were not a lot of records kept about his intentions for the clutchmates. Furthermore, Kekālā’s sibling had not been heard from. Undeterred, Kekālā travelled to Lac du Kaire to find her sister. There she discovered her sister had been kidnapped as a young child and never found. Out of leads, Kekālā decided to start travelling and find her sister, and undertake whatever quests the winds of fortune sent her way in the name of the Storm Wyrm. Goals Find her sister. Prepare for return of Peh Qachai and subsequent apocalypse. Complete trials Quirks She died once and it has made her a little funny.